Believing
by green-piggy
Summary: During a rare moment of peace, Shulk and the others become seven good friends who argue and fight over Fiora's questionable cooking. One-shot.


**A/N: If I owned Xenoblade, then Reyn and Sharla would be a couple, as well as Shulk and Melia. But they're not, so I shall huff about it endlessly.**

**A not-so-short one-shot that I whipped up while bored. I really dislike it, but since this game needs more stories... Here you go! :) The title is **_**so **_**bad...**

**Mild hints of Reyn/Sharla, and Shulk/Fiora since it's **_**canon**_**. Hope you all enjoy! ^_^**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**:Food of Belief:**_

"Anyone want some seconds?" Fiora's cheerful voice rang from the kitchen, as people chomped hungrily on food around the table. Reyn and Riki both looked up, a wide smile coming across their faces as the heavenly scent wafted to their noses. Sharla simply laughed at the brunet, looking at him warmly before taking a slip of her fruit soup. Reyn and Gadolt were _so_ alike...

"Riki want food!" the Nopon called loudly before leaping off his chair. Reyn's jaw fell open in horror at the sight (and thought) of his food being stolen. _Especially _his beloved Spicy Cabbages.

It was just a pity that Riki was the only person (or creature) who didn't know this. Said Nopon was flying through the air, glee clearly visible on his face as food came ever-closer to his mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" the teenager shouted loudly, knocking his chair to the floor as he raced forward to the fresh plate of food that Fiora had left on the side. Steam was rising from it, as the promise of some Meaty Potatoes and Spicy Cabbage; two of Reyn's favorite foods; greeted the two males. The two of them banged into each other, and sent pans and cans flying everywhere in the room. Dunban ducked his head as a metal pan clanged against the nearby wall. Sharla narrowly avoided a flying object, sighing in relief before she continued to tinker around with her gun. Melia yelped as something hit her on the leg, no doubt leaving a small bruise behind in its wake. Shulk was too busy eating his dinner to notice the metal assault around him.

Fiora barely bothered glancing behind her, a warm smile coming onto her face as she saw Reyn and Riki in a bundle of limbs. "Honestly, do you two have a never-ending stomach or something?"

"Yep!" both of them chimed together at the same time, before glaring at each other. Fiora broke into giggles, while Dunban looked on with a warm smile. It was hard to think that they had just battled a group of Telethia a few minutes ago.

"Alright you two; cut it out. Leave Fiora to her cooking," the man advised, standing up from his chair as he pushed it back. Reyn and Riki stopped their small staring contest and looked at the man intently.

"Dunban..." the blonde began, but she just silently shook her head and turned back to the cooking device. Humming, she kicked the oven door open and put in some more food for everyone; after all, she had seven mouths to feed, and her brother wasn't going to win any awards for being an amazing cook.

And Shulk had no taste buds. As for Reyn... well, his cooking matched his personality; hot and wild.

"Riki hungry!" the Nopon moaned, lying down on the floor as his stomach rumbled loudly. Reyn's head peeked over him in disbelief.

"_What? _You just ate mine _and _Melia's dinner and you're _still _hungry?" he demanded, and was greeted with a furious nod.

"Riki hungry!"

"Just allow him to eat, Reyn," Melia's calm voice instructed, as she took an uncertain bite out of her meal. She wasn't used to normal Homs food that people often hunted for in foreign woods; even after months of travelling with four Homs, a Nopon and a part-Mechon, she _still_ wasn't used to their strange foods.

"But-"

"_Reyn,_" Sharla's pointed glare immediately silenced the man, as it seemed to silence the whole room as well. Everyone glanced over to her as Reyn flopped to the ground in defeat, the heavy shield on his back clanging heavily. Fiora glanced over her shoulder in interest; for some reason, Reyn _always _listened to Sharla's orders.

And that was saying something.

"All _right_; fur-ball here wins!" he called out in defeat. Suddenly, a heavy lump jumped onto his face. "_Ahh_! Get _off _me you freak of a furry ball!"

"Riki not get off until Sidekick say sorry!" the Nopon shouted loudly, jumping up and down with his long weapon firmly held in his hand.

"I'm _not _saying sorry because _you _ate everything!"

"Say sorry!"

"No!"

"Sorry!"

"Uhh-no!"

"_Sorry!"_

"Shulk, we might need your assistance in this matter," Melia turned to the blond boy, who had been busy eating his meal. Glancing upwards to the High Entia, he continued to eat.

"Wfah flore?" he asked, but the food in his mouth made it hard to hear. Sighing, Melia yanked the Mechon fork from his hand and held it _just _out of his reach. "Hey!"

"Sort out your friend and Riki, and I'll return it to you," she teased lightly, a slightly naughty look twinkling in her eyes. Blinking in confusion with mouth slightly open, Shulk gave her a sceptical look before pushing back his chair and leaping over the table, much to the horror of Dunban. Landing smoothly, the blond then began to sprint across it.

"_Shulk! _We paid a lot of money for that, and there's no Mechon or Telethia around!" he watched the boy sprint across the table, face paling as he carelessly shattered his cup of fresh water into tiny fragmented pieces. "I got that cup from _Dickson_, you fool!"

"Sorry!" Shulk called back, but not before breaking Melia's staff in half with his heavy boots. She stared after the male in shock as he leaped off the table, flipping in the air before landing on top of Reyn. Dunban looked over to Melia, who looked straight back at him.

"I advise retreating from the table."

"Agreed."

**-x-**

"_Shulk!_ I know you've got my back, but this is taking it _too _far!" Reyn cried out angrily from underneath the blond's feet, head sticking out as he looked up in dismay. Shulk immediately jumped off the older teenager, and helped him up.

"Sorry about that!" he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Reyn opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it and put a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"We're not battling any bad guys right now, so don't worry! No need to get all excited and smash half of the things on the table!" he pointed to the long table, and Shulk's jaw dropped in horror. All sorts of cups were smashed, fragments lying scattered along the floor. The old wallpaper that was slowly peeling off had splotches of red and orange on it, while the wooden panels of the floor had metal pans resting on top of it.

"I've got them!" Melia shouted, as she picked up a large pan and almost fell over backwards due to its weight. Shaking her head, she slowly walked (or waddled) over to Fiora to return it. The blonde female was currently trying to wrestle off some of her own food from a certain Nopon, and wasn't succeeding very well.

"Riki want food! Sidekicks wait for more food!"

"_No! _You've already stolen both Reyn's _and _Melia's dinner, so you can _wait _for a while!"

"Is it always like this?" Sharla asked, before biting into a Fiery Apple that she had found lying abandoned in the bottom of her bag. Dunban glanced over to her, a small smile on his lips.

"With Shulk, Fiora and Reyn? Yes; they always bickered over food like little Bunnits."

"_Hey!_" Reyn glanced over to Dunban in surprise, mouth open as he glared at the older man. Melia curiously peeked her head out from underneath her growing collection of metal objects that towered over her head. Taking an uncertain step forward, they chimed and shook violently before suddenly collapsing on top of her, sending her to the floor as they scattered loudly.

"Are you okay?" Shulk asked, bending down to the female as he hastily began to remove the pans. Sharla joined him, carefully returning them to the table as she bent down.

"I'm okay!" Melia's muffled voice shouted from underneath the pile of metal scrap. Suddenly, a small red fork with blue lining poked out of the pile.

"Hey, is that-"

"Shulk, here's your folk back!"

"...Thanks?"

**-x-**

"Riki tired!" Riki complained loudly, before a yawn escaped from his mouth. Sighing, he curled up into a small ball and closed his eyes, as his long ears wrapped around him. Night time had settled in the world of Bionis, so everyone had chosen to go to sleep.

But that didn't mean that everyone was asleep.

Shulk watched the night stars twinkle in the sky, hands behind his head as he gazed upwards. From behind, he could easily hear Reyn snore loudly. But he had grown up with the brunet for his whole life, so he had somewhat grown immune to the loud noise.

Clouds were starting to drift in overhead, hiding the bright orbs of light that blossomed in the dark from view. Sighing to himself, he closed his eyes in thought. What would happen when this was all over? What would they do? Would he, Fiora, Reyn and Dunban all just go back home and lead normal life? After everything that had happened?

Would Sharla return to Colony 6 and help restore it back to what it once was (he would quite like to see what it looked like before the Mechon attacked)? How about Juju and Otharon?

As for Riki... would he simply return back to the Nopon and tell them about his grand victory?

Would Melia try to restore the High Entia race back to what once after... _that _horrible event transpired?

And... Shulk's throat suddenly clenched up on him:

Would Fiora ever get her Homs body back?

"Shouldn't you be trying to get to sleep?" a cheerful voice asked, a broad smile on her face as long blonde hair and deep emerald eyes came into view. Eyes widening in alarm, Shulk sat up in surprise and banged his head against Fiora's, "Ouch! _Shulk!_"

"Sorry!" he said, before smiling widely at her. The two of them giggled quietly, careful not to wake up anyone else. They all knew what Reyn was like if he didn't get enough sleep.

"It's okay," the blonde answered, still laughing softly. She bent down and took a seat beside Shulk on the wavy grass. The quiet chirping of birds and other animals filled the air, as everyone else snoozed quietly in the outside world. Reyn was snoring loudly, back to back with Sharla who was also resting against a nearby wall. Riki was sleeping beside Melia, as the female unconsciously hugged the Nopon tightly to her chest for warmth. Dunban was taking rest underneath the shelter of an old oak tree, its long branches and leaves almost embracing the man.

"Anyway," Fiora began, still rubbing her forehead at the dull pain. "Why are you still awake? Even _Dunban's _asleep, and he _always _stays up to look out for any attacks on us."

"I've been... thinking about some things, that's all," he explained, looking over to Fiora. She glanced straight back at him.

"Really? What kind of things?"

"Just things like; what's going to happen to us when we defeat Zanza? What are we going to do? Are we going to even _survive _it?" Shulk asked, before softly lying back onto the lush grass with a gentle thump. Fiora followed him, and they laid side-by-side.

"It doesn't matter, because we've all got each other. And as long as we stay by each other, and never give up, then I like to think that everything will turn out alright," she explained, before placing a hand over her chest. "We have to keep on believing Shulk; believe that we'll all survive. We _have _to do this; for our home, for Mechonis, for the survivors at Colony 6... We've got to _believe _Shulk." She turned back to the blond teenager, a warm smile on her face. "Right?"

Shulk looked back to Fiora, surprised at what she had just said. It was so strange coming from her... yet it was true. So true.

"Right," he answered, a wide smile on his face as his hand found Fiora's cold, yet strangely warm hand. He squeezed it gently for a second, looking over to his friend with eyes dancing in joy. Fiora smiled back at him, squeezing his own hand tightly.

After all, he had one thing that Zanza could _never _have.

His friends.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: I always write like that... all humor filled at first, but then it gets all serious. :)**

**Please review! ^_^**


End file.
